


Trust is a Gift You Can Give Again

by Akinasky



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Could be Pre-Slash because Sterek is Always Endgame, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Gen, Just trying to get Derek out of the Loft, Post-Boyd's Death, Stiles is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles won't leave Derek in the Loft where he was forced to kill Boyd, he deserved better than that and even if Derek would never accept it, he was going to try.





	Trust is a Gift You Can Give Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Prompt: "How can I trust you?"

Stiles waited until the loft emptied out, the ground still coated in a film of water and the power still off. Derek was sitting in the middle of the floor staring at the floor where Boyd landed. He wasn’t moving. Stiles’s dad had already come and gone with the body, and though he had plenty of questions about what the hell was going on, at least Boyd’s family would have closure instead of the body disappearing like werewolves seem prone to doing.

Stiles was supposed to explain to his dad what happened and what of Derek’s witness events were accurate because in his shocked state—Derek had told the Sheriff the truth.

“Derek?” he whispered.

“Just leave Stiles,” the alpha whispered, his voice carrying around the stillness of the room.

“I’m not going to do that. My dad has already taken Boyd’s body and dealt with everything else. Isaac is staying at Scott’s house tonight and I am not leaving you here alone. You shouldn’t be alone in this.”

“Why would you even care?” Derek snarled, struggling to his feet with his wet jeans and shirt still sticking to his skin. He moved forward angrily but then pulled back and stared at Stiles but surprisingly it wasn’t anger he saw there. “I mean it Stiles, just fucking leave.”

Despite the expletive, Derek’s tone was defeated and Stiles didn’t like it. He stepped closer but Derek just moved back another step, the soles of his shoes skidding along the floor. Stiles kept moving forward, his hands outstretched and palm up which he knew was a submissive move from all the research he’d done with the werewolves. “Derek, why don’t you grab some clothes and you can sleep on our couch?” he asked gently.

Derek shook his head, “I’m not going anywhere. Not going anywhere with _you_!”

“What’s wrong with me?” Stiles demanded, taking offense at Derek’s direct dislike of going with him.

“How can I trust you?” Derek whispered, stumbling back and falling to the ground. “How can anyone trust anybody in this god forsaken town? I could kill you in a fit of monster anger. Maybe someone should kill me before I kill someone else!”

Stiles frowned, moving to kneel down in front of Derek. His heaving breaths stretched out his wet shirt distracting Stiles for a moment before he reached out and pressed his fingertips on Derek’s knee. It was light and shaky, like before when he’d laid his hand on Derek’s shoulder—staring down at Boyd’s body on the ground and ignoring everyone in the loft who were watching the horror unfold.

“I know its been a long time since you were able to trust anyone but please just try.”

Derek looked up at him after a moment, took a deep breath and nodded.

“Get some clothes, you’re not staying here.”

The alpha shuddered, like suddenly he could feel the cold again that he was doused with. Derek struggled to his feet and headed to the bathroom and closed the door while Stiles looked around the loft. There was nothing here for Derek, not right now but Stiles figured he wasn’t going to be able to keep Derek out of here for more than a couple days but if lucky was on his side it would be enough time to help Derek remember that he didn’t have to be alone.

“I’m going to call my dad right quick Derek, I’ll be right outside the door.”

Derek muttered something but it was too quiet for the lowly human to hear so he stepped outside and dialed his dad, “Stilinski?” the sheriff said after picking up on the second ring.

“Hey Dad! Daddio! My father!” He cajoled.

“Stiles?” his dad returned, leaving no room for more buttering-up.

“I am bringing Derek to the house,” he spit out as quickly as humanly possible and he dad said nothing. Stiles frowned at the silence, having expected something, anything in response. He pulled the phone from his head but the call hadn’t ended.

“You owe me answers Stiles,” his dad finally stated. “He can stay on the couch for a couple days and we’ll go from there.”

“And answers you will get!” Stiles said with a fist-bump.

“Honest ones, Stiles!” the sheriff clarified.

“Ugh, no fun,” he responded and his dad heaved one of those world-weary ‘I am the father of Stiles Stilinski’ sighs and hung up. Stiles pulled the phone away and snorted, “So rude!” he said to no one before he tucked his phone away and walked back into the loft to find Derek standing in the middle of the space, a duffel bag gripped in one hand and dressed in dry clothes.

“I can’t,” Derek whispered.

“Can’t what?” Stiles asked.

“I won’t put anyone else in danger, you need to go.”

Stiles took a deep breath and walked back over to the surly werewolf and pressed a hand to his shoulder, “I trust you.”

“You’re a fool,” Derek returned tartly.

“Maybe so, but maybe you need someone to be foolish for you, just this once.”

“You’re being foolish with your father’s life!” Derek snarled.

Stiles shrugged, “I know where to get wolfsbane bullets.”

That startled a chuckle out of Derek and the tension seeped out of his shoulders a little. Stiles took the opportunity to pull him a little towards the door and Derek allowed himself to be led out of the apartment and into the Jeep.

When they arrived at the Stilinski house, Stiles looked over at his silent guest and whispered, “Trust me.”

Derek took a deep breath and opened the door, taking the first step towards the house and towards trusting someone again in this god forsaken town.

 

Turns out, Stiles didn’t need those bullets.


End file.
